Haruka Kokonose
Konoha (Creation) |Japanese = Mamoru Miyano |Music = Children Record |Manga = 10. Yuukei Yesterday |Novel = Kagerou Daze II -a headphone actor- |Anime = Act 06: Headphone Actor }} Haruka Kokonose (九ノ瀬 遥 Kokonose Haruka) is a fellow student of Shintaro, Ayano and Takane, as well as the creator of Konoha. Following an unintentional wish made by him to be reborn the body of Konoha, which he had designed as his own "ideal body", the Snake of Awakening Eyes took on Konoha's form, forcing Haruka to stay in the Kagerou Daze while the other would be reborn in his stead. Appearance : Haruka is a tall boy with black hair, which grows down to his ears and is slightly longer at the back. He is shown with grayish-brown eyes. Above his right cheek he has a small birthmark. Under his usual long-sleeved, dark green pullover, he wears a white shirt, which only shows through his neckline. His pants are checkered with dark gray and brown, and they slightly cover up his black shoes. In the anime, he has pale skin, which is most likely an indicator of his sickness and weak body. : In the Summertime Record MV, a combined version of Haruka and Konoha appears. He looks much more like Haruka, with light brown hair, and wears a white shirt and black pants combined with a beige coat. His eyes appear black with some white details and he also has black circles on his right cheek like Konoha used to have. Personality : Haruka did not care much about what people thought; he did not even seem to care when he was in nothing but his underwear in front of Takane. Haruka would often be drawing and not paying attention in class. He was known to have a serious illness that gave him a weak physical body, and as a result he was often sickly. Despite this, he always acts goofy and cheery, trying to make the most of his remaining days. Songs Main: *Children Record *Yuukei Yesterday *Summertime Record *Lost Day Hour Minor: *Ayano no Koufuku Riron *Outer Science Trivia *He is in the same school grade as Takane, which is one grade higher than Shintaro and Ayano's school grade.Kagerou Daze VI -over the dimension-'s official English translation states directly Haruka is one school grade above Shintaro. This puts Haruka in the same school grade as Takane, and Shintaro in the same school grade as Ayano. Kagerou Daze II -a headphone actor- as well as Mekakucity Actors also previously stated this, when Shintaro and Ayano visit Haruka and Takane's school during the school festival, and Ayano tells Takane she was thinking of "entering this school next year". **This is first seen in Kagerou Daze II -a headphone actor- , as Haruka is placed with Takane in the same class. **Ayano would later on in Mekakucity Actors state that she is thinking of entering ''Takane's school "'next''' year", this scene occurring when Shintaro and Ayano both visit Haruka and Takane's school during the school festival. ***Both Shintaro and Ayano are also still wearing their middle school uniforms during this scene, as Shintaro wears his black gakuran while Ayano also wears her black uniform. **In Kagerou Daze VI -over the dimension- 's official English translation, in the chapter Daze I, Shintaro more directly mentally notes: ***(in Shintaro's POV): Haruka Kokonose, '''a student in the year above me', sat up in bed ...Kagerou Daze VI -over the dimension-, in the first part of "Daze I". *Haruka's sketchbook appears to be similar to the Maruman Zuan sketchbooks, though without the writing of sketchbook on it.www.e-maruman.co.jp *Haruka was the designer of both Konoha and Takane in her "Actor" outfit.Kagerou Daze II -a headphone actor-Kagerou Daze VI -over the dimension-51. Lost Days III, Haruka also draws Konoha in his sketchbook during a "nightmare". Even though these were originally their in-game charactersKagerou Daze II -a headphone actor-, the design of "Actor" later became what Takane wore during her time in the Heat Haze.Headphone ActorMekakucity Actors *Haruka's mother died from the same disease he had.Kagerou Daze VI -over the dimension- This apparently happened around the exact time the doctors told her, as revealed by Haruka in Kagerou Daze VI -over the dimension- : **(in Haruka's POV): ''My illness certainly liked sticking to a schedule, at least. When it killed my mother, '''it apparently waited until 'the exact moment' the doctors said it would in their diagnosis'. And they ''said "'one year'", so I figured, hey, that's '''about what I had to look forward to, too'. For now, at least, nothing about it made me whine or cry about my fate. I probably had my father to thank for that.'' *Haruka's father worked in a research lab and did not spend much time with him.Kagerou Daze VI -over the dimension- **When Haruka was'' just around'' 10 years old, his father told him he would have "six years '''left to live". ***(in '''Haruka's POV): My father was a fairly offbeat kind of guy. He worked at one research lab or another, and for as long as I knew, he always played life straight and narrow - no lying, no telling jokes, nothing like that. But it was still a huge shock when he came up to me, right around when I was ten, looked at me with a straight face, and said, "You're probably going to die six years from now." ***The information given from his father, and Haruka himself, implies Haruka would initially die at just around 16 years old. However, Kagerou Daze VI -over the dimension- as well as the 2nd alternative manga route shows Haruka dying on August 15th. Because he dies on August 15th, he would have yet to reach his next birthday on December 24th. ***In the Music Route and Novel Route, The Snake of Clearing Eyes, while possessing Kenjirou Tateyama, appears to have been at least partly involved with Konoha's initial creation not long before Haruka's original death. When Takane sees "Haruka" in the tank near the end of Kagerou Daze II -a headphone actor- , "Haruka" already has white hair, and the Snake refers to him directly ''as "Konoha", just before Takane loses consciousness. ****Konoha is also seen being held in a tank, and "waking" up, in Konoha no Sekai Jijou. *Haruka had a live-in helper. This helper would handle things like food and hospital trips for Haruka instead.Kagerou Daze VI -over the dimension- Quotes *"''I thought this was an unreasonable idea! But thanks to you this is going to be really fun! Somehow, I'm sure of it! I'll also do my best!" - (To Takane in Yuukei Yesterday II) *"Takane, I may not understand why you're so worried but... it's not like I'll hate you or anything, no matter how much you change. So don't be so down about it!" - (To Takane in Yuukei Yesterday II) References Notes References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Secondary Character Category:Male Characters